


Listen The Wise Cat

by book_lover_dragon



Series: Animagi Newt [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: When Tina overworks again Newt decides to act on it.





	Listen The Wise Cat

“No.”

“ _Meow_.”

“I said NO. I need to finish this. Leave me alone Mauler.”

“ _MEOW_!”

“NO! GET BACK HERE! GIVE IT BACK!”

Too late, Mauler ran out of the bedroom so quickly that Tina only saw a ginger tail turning the corner when she stood up.

“I need that seal! Get over here!” she yelled but the cat was out of sight.

“Where are you, little thief?” Tina hissed as she started to look under the furniture, checking every corner on his way he can hide.

When she couldn't spot him, “Fine,” she said, pissed off.

“You asked for this.”

She almost cast an accio when she heard a frustrated hiss behind her. She turned on her heels to catch the thief but what she didn’t expect was to see _two_ Maulers…

“ _Oh_ …”

The kneazle Mauler was looking at her from the couch where he curled up, almost like a pillow, his irritated gaze told her that she woke him up.

The other was not a kneazle… Just a ginger cat who had so large ears that one could mistake him with a Kneazle, but his beautiful blue-green eyes always gave him away…

Tina opened her mouth but she silenced by the clock's ding, it announced it was midnight.

Newt looked at her from the table as displeased as a cat can be, and Tina didn’t think he looked ridiculous this time. She was so ashamed by the fact that she mistook her husband with their pet.

Her seal lay beside his paws but she didn’t make any move towards it, instead, she took a step back in surrender.

“Lead the way.”

The ginger cat looked pleased and hopped down with a meow. Tina sighed and watched his fluffy tail to curl up in different directions as she followed him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Newt's patronus is a cat but this idea is just precious okay. Also I think I have read some other fic where he was a cat animagi too but I can't remember, so if you know, please let me know.


End file.
